Amo Odiarte
by endaki308
Summary: One-shot de una pareja de IE que no suele verse en los fics (? xd Hecho por mi la gran Carla *Pose de Tsunami*


**Carla: ¡Hola, hola! Esto es una ocasión especial, pues (1) He escrito un Yaoi, y pues lo he hecho SOLO YO. (2) La verdad es el segundo yaoi que escribo, el primero lo empecé hace como medio año y no lo he terminado, pero lo haré y es AphroditxShirou xD (3) Pues… Esto es una pareja medio rarita pero me gusta y Andre me odiará por escribir esto pero… FUDOUxSAKUMA! Sí, sí, sé que todas aman FudouxKido (Incluida yo xD) pero sentí la necesidad de hacer esto… Bueno, ya suficiente parloteo. Si hay alguien que lo lee, ¡Espero lo disfrute! A pesar de que hayan cosas que siento que me quedaron muy raritas y eso xd**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece (Lamentablemente).

* * *

Tan solo otro día de entrenamiento más acababa de terminarse, y los chicos se cambiaban en los vestidores para irse a sus casas. Ahí estaba él, mirándolo disimuladamente y maldiciendo su suerte por dentro. Un joven moreno y de cabellos azules se cambiaba con aparente tranquilidad, fingiendo no darse cuenta de las miradas del otro.

En realidad, se odiaban mutuamente, pero había algo más, que ninguno de los dos podía distinguir. La actividad favorita del mohicano era fastidiarlo, y esto sacaba de quicio al de cabellos azules.

-¡Oigan!¿Qué les parece si vamos al Rai Rai Ken? –Preguntó Endo entusiasmado.

-O a tomar un helado-Sugirió Midorikawa

-Sea lo que sea, yo me anoto-Dijo Tsunami sonriente.

-¡Sí!-Dijo el resto del equipo.

-Oye Fudou, ¿No vas a ir?-Preguntó Tachimukai.

Fudou sólo gruñó.- Ah, dejen que haga lo que se le dé la gana-Dijo Tsunami mientras arrastraba al menor.

Sakuma suspiró.- Sí, es mejor así.- Dijo y se fue junto con el resto del grupo, conversando trivialidades junto con Kidou y Endo.

Luego de que sus compañeros desaparecieron, Akio sacó una pequeña cajita de su casillero, y salió a deambular por las calles.

Entonces, decidió detenerse en algún lugar cuyo nombre no conocía, y se recostó en la pared de un estrecho callejón. Sacó la caja de su bolsillo, y de ahí tomo nada más y nada menos que un cigarrillo. Lo encendió y empezó a consumirlo lentamente, mientras pensaba en las personas que eran, por decirlo así, las más cercanas a él.

Esto incluía a todo el equipo, pero pensó especialmente en dos personas:

Primero, pensó en Sakuma, el chico de cabellos azul claro y piel morena que siempre usaba un parche. Él siempre se mostraba muy resentido hacia Akio, y este siempre lo molestaba. Pero, últimamente se sentía distinto, o al menos en parte. Seguía existiendo cierto odio entre ellos.

Aunque para Fudou, el sentido de ese odio ya no tenía sentido, o al menos el que venía por parte de Sakuma. En cambio, su propio odio hacia el de cabellos azules era distinto. Posiblemente, tenía que ver con la segunda persona en la que había pensado: Yuuto Kido.

Akio no tenía un rencor hacia Kido, o al menos nada directo. En realidad, eran muy cercanos, aunque Fudou, como siempre, tenía esa actitud que no dejaba entrever nada. Por esto mismo, era que Jirou no sabía la verdadera razón por la cual lo odiaba.

**Flashback **

_Fudo hizo una mueca que el moreno no supo interpretar.- ¿No te cansas de esto?-Preguntó._

_-¿Cansarme de qué?-Contestó Sakuma_

_-De estar tras de alguien que no te corresponde, bajo el pretexto de "la amistad"._

_Jirou primero abrió los ojos, luego mostró una expresión dolida por un segundo, y por último dio una mirada seria antes de contestar.- Esa clase de cosas no son asunto tuyo. _

_Akio apretó la mandíbula.- Claro, defiéndete… _

**Fin del Flashback**

Lo que no se sabía en ese entonces, era que, por un lado, Fudou había malinterpretado la situación; y, por otro, Sakuma había malinterpretado la pregunta.

Fudou pensó en la actitud que Sakuma siempre demostraba con él, y la que demostraba con Kido. Eran, sin duda alguna, completamente distintas. Esto, hacía que Fudou sintiera un odio que no entendía, pero que no podía evitar. Definitivamente, odiaba a Jirou Sakuma. Odiaba su actitud, su piel morena…

-¿Fudou?-Una voz sacó de sus pensamientos al nombrado-¿Eres tú?

Akio se volvió para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con la persona en la que había estado pensando.

-Fudou… ¿¡Qué demonios haces fumando!?-Preguntó Jirou, a modo de regaño- Eso es dañino, sobretodo para un jugador de futbol.

Fudou gruñó.- ¿Y eso a ti qué te interesa? Seremos compañeros, pero no tienes que fingir que te preocupas por mí.

-¿Y por qué habría de fingir?-Las palabras se escaparon de la boca de Sakuma antes de pensarlo.

Akio soltó una risita.- Vamos Sakuma, sé muy bien que me odias… - Entonces, Fudou lo miró a los ojos. Otra cosa más que odiaba: sus ojos rojizos, pero no sólo eso, sino su mirada: Había algo extraño en ella, que por alguna razón le creó una duda al mohicano. Ni siquiera sabía por qué era tan importante tener claro si Sakuma lo odiaba o no, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía aclarar todo.- Porque… ¿Tu me odias, no es así?

Al ver que el peliazul no contestaba, se acercó.- Sakuma, respóndeme.- Siguió sin escuchar nada de la boca del moreno, así que se acercó más.- Jirou Sakuma, respóndeme. Sé que sientes… "admiración" por Kido, pero… Al menos… Dime si me odias o no.- Seguía sin saber por qué era tan importante, pero ya había hecho la pregunta, y no planeaba marcharse sin una respuesta.

-Y… yo… Yo no siento esa admiración por Kido de la que tanto hablas.- Esto sorprendió bastante a Fudou, para ser sinceros.- Sólo somos buenos amigos…

-Pero no respondiste a mi pregunta.

Sakuma suspiró, y miró a Fudou directo a los ojos.- No Fudou… yo no te odio, en lo absoluto. Más bien yo…- Pero se vio interrumpido por el roce de unos labios sobre los suyos. Ni siquiera el mismo Fudou se esperaba tener esa reacción, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la falta de resistencia. Se besaron durante unos segundos, cuando Akio se separó y preguntó.- Tú, ¿Qué?

-Akio-El uso de su nombre lo hizo sentir raro- La admiración que siento, es algo más que eso… Y es por ti.- Dijo Sakuma, que parecía solo estar medianamente presente en la Tierra. Entonces, Fudou se dio cuenta de lo que sentía tal vez eran celos… Pero nunca lo admitiría.

-Idiota… Yo durante todo este tiempo pensé que me odiabas…- Fue como si una pequeña parte de un lado sentimental muy, muy, muy por debajo de la arrogancia hubiera salido a flote.

Entonces, Fudou estrechó a Sakuma contra la pared del callejón, y lo besó otra vez. Seguía odiándolo, en cierto sentido. Seguía odiando su cabello, su piel, sus ojos, y odiaba sus suaves labios. Odiaba todo con respecto a Jirou Sakuma, pero… Amaba odiarlo.

* * *

**Carla: Bueno eso ha sido todo de este one-shot que sé que todas odiarán bc FudouxKido hipnotiza gente D: Lo de AphroditxFubuki lo subiré algún día que lo termine… Lo sé (O lo espero xD) **

**Fue divertido escribir esto, realmente. Sobretodo será divertido cuando Endaki lo vea y me grité alguna palabrota porque ella es una loca fanática de FudouxKido y será muy divertida su cara y todo :'D :'D (Y antes de que lo preguten, una de las principales razones por las que escribi esto fue para molestarla xD) **

**Me dicen qué tal :3 **

**SAYONARA-MATTA-NEE!**


End file.
